Lene Kleinbeck
is one of the major supporting characters of the series. She is also a Lieutenant Commander and the Second-in-Command, to Gendo Kuramitsu, of the Cygnus. Background There is very little known about Lene's background other than her rank as a Lieutenant Commander, under the Free Pact Alliance. Personality Lene's demeanor indicates that she is a very stoic and aloof individual. Given her rank and responsibilities, she has proven herself to be a loyal and direct person, always focused on completing the task at hand. She was even willing to complete a direct to shoot and kill Aoba Watase, if he did not come back to the Cygnus.Buddy Complex Ep. 4 Though she did not consider Aoba as being a real threat, it had more to do with the fact he knew about a top secret project. However she did call Kuramitsu out when he was spying on Aoba and Mayuka, telling him the latter could manage. Appearance Lene is slightly above average height for a woman of her age. She has dark blue hair and sapphire-colored eyes. He hair is shoulder length, and mostly covered by her hat, which she wears rather frequently. Additionally, Lene wears the standard uniform for an officer of the Free Pact Alliance, which is white and burgundy in color.Buddy Complex Ep. 1 Abilities Not much is known about Lene's skill as a combatant, but it was noted by Gengo Kuramitsu, that she had a "good shot".Buddy Complex Ep.4 Lene was revealed to have her own personal weaponry case, loaded with different parts of her signature rifle and handgun, hinting to her marksmanship background.Buddy Complex Ep.4 Plot 'To the Future Arc' Under heavy pressure, the Cygnus' Valiancer Unit began to get forced into a corner by the opposing Zogilia valiancers. However, before considering their loses, an unknown civilian, named Aoba Watase, suddenly appeared within the prototype Luxon. Wondering who could be inside of it, Lene questioned where he came from and the origin of his piloting licence. Not getting the answers she seeked, she decided he would get reprimanded after the battle. Despite Lene's disregard of Aoba's affinity for coupling with Dio Junyou Weinberg, Captain Gengo Kuramitsu ordered the two to couple. Seeing that this resulted in their victory over their opponents, Lene was not harsh with Aoba, but apprehended him anyway. Once she questioned him about his origins, he told her that he was from the past and did not know what was going on. Briefing him in the worlds current situation, she orders Mayuka Nasu and Lee Conrad to watch over him. After discussing what to do with him with Captain Gengo, they both considered making him a pilot. After the lift off of the Cygnus, Lene and the crew were soon attacked by the same unit that pursued them previously. Hesitant to send in Aoba, they resorted to their registered pilots to see the threat head-on. With Alfred Gallant's sneak attack causing heavy casualties to the Cygnus and its team, Gengo sent in Aoba; much to Lene's surprise. Succeeding once again in defeating their attackers, Lene was grateful for Aoba's intervention. The Cygnus then stops at the Narashino Base for repairs. Knowing that this was once Aoba's home, Gengo let him explore the new area, but told Lene to kill him if the latter did not want to return; an order she was ready to undertake.Buddy Complex Ep.4 Upon his return, Gengo immediately made the boy an Ensign, an enlistment that Lene had no qualms with. Setting course for their main base of operations, The Cygnus' crew had encountered an S.O.S. distress signal from a private ship. The ship belonged to the Weinberg Family and had both Dio's father and sister, Sadamichi Junyou and Fiona Junyou Weinberg, aboard. After successfully rescuing them, she and Gengo ordered both Dio and Aoba to safely escort the ship to the Chitose Base, and return after they are finished. At Chitose base, she forced Kuramitsu to read the mountain of official documents before signing them, much to his chagrin. She was also irritated by the "welcome initiation" process Aoba was going to go through, indicating she did not liked the idea even before. In episode 8, she noted that Dio had disobeyed the orders, he kept searching for Aoba for more than three hours, and told she was going to lecture him harshly. Kuramitsu told her not to be too harsh as Dio had found Aoba. In episode 9, she was present during the report to general Ridcharson which was cut by Alessandro Fermi who had decided not to wait in Hawaii for them to come. She welcomed him in the Cygnus alongside Elvira. She watched Aoba and Dio after they were put into detention for fighting and noticed Fermi was no longer on the bridge. She objected the fact they were released for the battle but Kuramitsu recalled her their relationship had never been smooth. She ordered the valiancers to protect the Crane after it was hit by a missile. She was impressed when, despite arguing, Aoba and Dio destroyed a whole volley of missiles. She was worried when they all realized Zogillia was waiting for the coupling to end. However she was shocked like everyone else when the coupling lasted for as long as they needed rather than stopping naturally after 300 seconds. She was present on the bridge during Fermi's last moment and saw his body being carried away in Hawaii. In episode 13, she was present on the bridge when the Cygnus had to launch to the frontlines. After the battle she was relieved that they had destroyed the Gorgon. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Lieutenant Commander